The dragon Lilly
by Beautifullybroken3
Summary: What do you do when your whole world changes in just a night? What do you do when your truth becomes lies ? What you do when your taken from family and friends ? Do you cry? Scream? Or do you fight back? how did I end up in this mess well to say I have daddy problems hardly describes it. I'm not about to sit here moping I'm going to something better, become the Dragon LIlly!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well shit.

That was went through my mind as I found myself cornered in an ally way? Five guys and a pissed Max was just about fair game, but five drunken guys with knifes and one had a gun, well I was screwed. The guy I'm going to name chubs seemed to be in charge. maybe because he had a gun pointed at my chest. the other four look like a bunch of guys in there mid thirties trying to live out a football fantasy. I had heard about them on the news they had killed five people and mugged many more they found there victims when they were alone and the few that did escape were so scared for there lives they wouldn't say anything but the dreaded message.

"This is a warning next time we level up." After each victim they always did something worse to the next last time they had robbed a woman at gun point taken her money and car then carved the message into her stomach, she was still in critical condition.

" Give us the money" he growled.

" wow real original chubs." I hissed back I had dropped my handbag while they're had chased me into the ally.

" what did you call me you little brat" he growled taking a step closer to me. "Chubs it's a fitting name considering your obtuse weight problem." I glared while I was scared like none other my dead father had once said

" what use is a weapon if your to angry to use it." He had been killed in some freak accident before I was born, then how would I know he said that he left all of his journals and read them each night before bed when I was old enough my mom explained that my dad wasn't liked by all but most did. I was the spitting imagine of him expect for the fact I was girl and I had blonde instead of brown hair.

"Give me the money girlie" he growled again.

"It's in my handbag in the front zipper, right between my womanly products." I said smiling sweetly as he dropped the purse in disgust.

"Get it out no tricks." He growled.

"We'll if you insist chubs" I said fringing innocents.

I bent down and started to fiddle with the zipper,"stupid thing" I muttered even though I was having no problem. why pretend the zipper is broken because a figure clad in black had dropped gracefully and silently behind the hawk eye recruits and dropped them one by one. The last one yelled a slight warning before being dropped I heard the shot and everything slowed down. I felt blood Ossining from my stomach and a red hot burning pain. Chubs stood over me with a knife and sliced my shirt open I was in too much pain to fight back. He lifted the knife above his head before a foot kicked it sideways out of his hand. I couldn't believe my eyes a ninja was fighting off chubs but that wisent what shocked me it was the logo on his face mask a red dragon wrapped around a cloud of smoke. The very symbol that was on my dads notebooks. The ninja turned a knelt to the ground applying a black cloth to my wound.

"The dragon Lilly blossoms under a full-" I was cut off as the guy literally about doubled the pressure.

"What did you say"

" the symbol my dad did you know him " I wisperd struggling for breath. The guy eyes widened and he scooped me up and started running, my vision blurred was losing consciousness I felt myself being laid down

"master I found the dragon lilly" a old man appeared over me.

"Welcome child rest your safe now I'm a friend of your fathers." He said the was last I remember before i blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

0 **reviews and 14 people viewed this story...can we do a bit better. I'm not one for long author notes so review tell me if you hate it and why or love it what I might do better.**

Chapter 2  
I woke to a peaceful silence, I was in a room meant for a princess. Wait where was I ? I sat up ignoring the pain in my stomach, looking around I was on asking sized mattress a rich red the sheets a silky and smooth as baby bottom. The room had tones of red, pink and orange it was as if it I had been put into a fire the colors blending together to form that warm glow. The floor was a soft wine color. I looked at the ceiling and gasped memories rushing back there lay the symbol the dragon coiled around a cloud of smoke. I painfully threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly. I made my way to the dark wooden door and opened it, there was hall way of doors and the walls were painted a gentle yellow that was calming. I walked down the hallway until I heard the sounds of water confused I stepped out into the large room.

"Princess dragon Lilly." The few people in the room bowed. I looked around the room for a familiar face, none.

"Dragon Lilly are you okay ?" An older gentleman said. I motioned to me in confusion. A old man entered clothed in red and orange robes. The same one from earlier.

"What where am I ?" I said voice coming out stronger than I felt.

"Your fathers kingdom." He answered cryptically.

"My dad where is he what did you do!" I screamed a rage boiling inside me, could these be the people responsible for killing him.

"Calmness child" he answered walking toward me. The room had started to fill. " start explaining why am I here and why do they keep calling the dragon Lilly what is that." I said crossing my arms.

"Child you know all about your fathers death I'm sure and as to why your here well it was your fathers wishes and your destiny as to why they call you dragon Lilly I'm sure you read about that in your fathers journals."He said calmly and in that tone that suggested that he knew what he was talking about.

"This is the palace of fire dojo, and I'm my fathers first born child." I gasped the journals had explained everything I just never put two and two together.

"Nick is the prince of Xavainan." The old man said. My head spun the dragon Lilly and prince of Xavainan were foretold to marry and bring forth another child to harness the power.


	3. Chapter 3

**review yes no maybe whatever I give up read on. **

Chapter 3  
Through out the day I was givin a tour of the place. I was now sitting in my chambers, the place I woke up in mulling over my thoughts. I had slipped on one off the many gowns seeing as regular clothes were not aloud, not that I cared but my clothes were dirty and my shirt had a huge rip down the middle. Thankfully the dresses were elegant yet simple the one I wore was a deep red and had small swirls of orange mixed through out it. I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I remembered there was a single garden as I walked down the steps I took a deep breathe of night air, I was sure it had to be around midnight or later the moon shone brightly and the stars glistened. I walked in pure amazement.

"Princess you shouldn't walk alone" came a deep voice. I turned a figure who looked important stood there his face expressionless, he had long black hair and his eyes swirled with annoyance.

"and just who are you " i said waiting to hear anything. Well just about anything but

"prince of Xavainan but I prefer nick." He said. I gasped this was the guy I was to marry the guy I was suppose to bear a child with.

"Princess dragon Lilly but my name is max and don't get me wrong but uh I don't know you to we'll so bye." I said turning on my heels and kept walking. A hand suddenly grabbed my forearm.

"I know just who you are and in time you will know me quite well indeed now let's retire for the night." He said pulling me toward the palace.

"Let go of me you can go retire if you want but I'm enjoying my stroll." I growled glaring.

He glared back and Stood there starring each other down each of equally determined. Before I knew it my fist went flying every little thing that had happened all the hatred and frustration I had went into it. His grip on my arm tightened and he held my arms at my his nose was bent at an odd angle and blood flowed from it.

"Touch me again and you will regret it." I growled.

I was far to pissed off to care about anything. Suddenly a bunch of men dropped down from the roofs. I looked at them confused.

"Do you mind-" I was cut off as the prince shoved me behind him and raised a blade that glowed neon red in the black of night.

"Run max run" I ran into the nearest door

"help !" I screamed as loud as I could before a hand wrapped around my mouth and dragged me backwards.

Series wailed and I heard the sound of metal on metal suddenly I was pinned to the ground as a group of men surrounded me. One man stood over me and started pushing my dress up. I struggled but it was useless I was gagged and overpowered. I felt him pull at my panties and tears sprung to my eyes. His hands were like ice on my thighs suddenly I saw him light a blaze and then I felt pain like never before.

A neon blade came down across the mans arm. The men weren't holding me down I tried to stand but a foot smashed down into my chest. I ripped the gag from my mouth. I grabbed the foot and tried to shove it from atop me when a blade landed near me I grabbed it and shoved it into the mans leg. I scrambled backwards and stood up. The fleet of intruders retreated and I stood frozen in shock. The princes eyes met mine and he walked toward me slowly.

"Max are you okay." He asked slowly his arms wrapping around me. I nearly collapsed to the floor as sobs racked my body.

His strong arms held me and soothed me as I cried. I had never felt so violated and hurt.

"I want them tracked down and killed !" Nick roared.

"max listen to me they were what we call shadow fighters, I know you think I'm some ass your being forced to marry but I want the best for you nobody should ever have to go through that and about earlier I'm sorry." I tried to form words but I couldn't.

I whipped my tears and went to stood up and slowly took a step before crumpling in pain. "Patch she is hurt." I heard nick yell. "Max where are you hurt ." He yelled holding me.

I shook my head, no I was not letting anyone else touch me there.

"No they didn't they wouldn't-" nick gently moved my dress aside. A blonde hair guy knelt beside us.

" where is she-" he started

" they tried to burn her to prevent any future pregnacy.." Nick shook in anger.

"Bring her to the health room but knock her out she isn't gonna wanna be awake for this" he said quietly.

"Wait what are you-" I was cut off by nick,

"max I'm sorry this may hurt" he said before his fist connected with my temple.

I was barley conscious as he picked me up and carried me gently.

"Waaaa" I slurred vision blurring. I felt a pressure on my neck before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I opened my eyes. I looked around where was I ? Suddenly arms pinned me down to the bed. I screamed memories rushing back. I started thrashing for all I was worth.

"Princess ! Princess !"I heard someone yelling.

The door flew open and more arms pinned my legs down I fought I was not going to be taken like this I wouldn't lose my v card like this.

"Max calm down stop fighting!" Nicks voice said and then he was hovering over me. His dark eyes met my frantic ones.

" there going to rape me!" I screamed crazed.

I felt my veins run cold with fear. I couldn't breathe. I was going to die. Oh god I haven't even said goodbye to anybody or drove a car. A hand slapped me across the face stunned I lay there.

"max your safe now, calm down." nick said his face shone with worry.

Slowly I relaxed well stopped fighting that is. I was sweating and panting heavily. Slowly the hands released me. Nick sat on the edge of the bed I went to sit up and started moving to get up when he put a restraining hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"No walking." He said his face serious.

"Why I'm fine, a little spooked but I'm fine." I said moving his hand aside.

He looked down to my legs I looked down they were wrapped in gauze and I could see dried blood spots. I shivered. "How bad..." I asked.

"You'll live just no walking or straining yourself." He said standing up.

I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. I was a princess alright down to the damsel in distress. I was lost in thought when a guard brought a tray of food, I looked at it and shook my head. I slowly drifted off to sleep next thing I knew nick was gently shaking my shoulder and he carried a tray of food.

"Enough mopping around" he said sternly.

"My dads journals said I can transfer the power-" I started.

"it would kill you at this rate your to weak." He said.

Lifting a hand in a stop gesture. "No all you guys need is another woman to transfer the power and give birth I'm to weak go get a skilled fighter or highly prized girl who know what to do all I'm going to do is waste your time and don't even argue with me." I said.

"Sadly it is not that easy, if you die before the transfer is complete, and you no doubt would, then the power of the dragon is lost with you." He said .

I sighed annoyed. Looks like I was utterly screwed.

"Just focus on feeling better maybe your powers will help you heal some what faster it's a slim chance but it will give you something to do, just clear your mind and think about healing." He instructed getting up and walking toward the door.

I cleared my mine and and thought about healing about training so I wouldn't be so weak. Suddenly I felt a warm glow and felt peaceful, yes I would heal I would train and I would be destine to lead.

"What's happening!"

"Sensi do something"

"is it the shadow fighters." I heard all this and then suddenly I landed gracefully on my feet.

"Whoah what just happened." I asked I had completely healed.

The old man simply smiled "your powers agreed it was high time you felt better."

He said turning and leaving slowly people followed him until it was just nick and I.

"We'll I certainly didn't see that coming." He said.

"What happened I simply thought about how I was sick of being a damsel and that I wanted to heal and train and then bam."I explained sitting on my bed.

"Your powers there quite strong and so when you call apron them or when you want something bad enough you can do it." He said.

"I want to train." I said determinedly.

"Women do not train, the closest thing you can get to a sword is a butter knife for your bread." He said laughing.

"I am training." I said determined.

He scoffed. "Good luck I doubt you'd make it through the doors of the fighting arena before you were escorted off, the closest thing you could get to fighting is watching from the balcony." He said shaking his head.

"show me." He lead me to a set of huge wooden doors we stepped inside and smirking I started toward the gate to the arena.

"The stairs my lady are to your left." A guard said who was standing near the gate. "

Thanks I have eyes." I replied resting my arms across the gate watching the fighting. I steadied myself and then in a quick bound threw myself over the gate.

"Princess your not aloud in there." The guard yelled racing into the arena after me, I turned and faced him.

"Pardon" I asked sweetly.

"Well your highness we don't let women in the arena, the stairs lead to a balcony-" he started before I cut him off.

"Oh I must have forgotten how to take orders from a guard let alone anybody. Perhaps you are confused I'm not your average princess I never have never will be, I don't like dresses, and I can handle myself just fine." I said voice raising.

The guard looked down at the ground ashamed, "the rules...your highness..." He stuttered.

Annoyed I whirled around at the men behind me fighting. "Enough of this bull." I said and grabbed a sword.

I pointed to the guard. "Come you say this is no place for women, prove yourself right beat me in a duel." I said.

"Your highness that would hardly be fair..." Another guy said stepping forward. I swirled around and leveled my sword at his throat.

"Was I talking to you" I growled. He backed away and joined the others. The guard meanwhile had drawn his sword while my back was turned, I smiled and bowed gracefully as he swung striking air.

"Let the games begin." I quickly took a solid stroke as the base of his sword sending it flying.

"Now anybody else want to try to tell me the arena is no place for women."

By now the whole placed was filled with on lookers. No one stepped forward. I struggled at the guard and he quickly scampered away. Silence.

"Any one else feel they want to enlighten me on matters and tell me what I can not do because I am a women." Someone cleared there throat and nick walked in.

Everyone quickly bowed and the shoulders knelt, placing there swords in front of them exempt for two the ones who sword I now stood on and the one whom I must of stolen. I walked over handing him his sword. "Thank you my lady." He murmured quietly.

"Princess this arena is no place for women." Nick said standing in front of me.

"Oh I beg to differ, dear prince." Nobody had rose or moved an inch.

I imagined a blade long and smooth just right for me one that was as graceful as me yet stronger than a diamond. I was suddenly holding one.

"Drop your weapon at your feet now." He commanded.

"No" I said. He drew his sword it's neon blade shining.

"Drop it now or duel." He said I struggled and started to lower the sword toward my feet then suddenly swung upwards blade crashing into his.

Gasp were heard through out the room and cries of surprise rang out. His face was priceless I swung again and this time he blocked it.

"I was beguiling to wonder if you knew how to use that." I laughed.

He drew his sword back and went for a completely obvious move I fringed to block what anyone would do and then ducked under and spun holding my sword at the back of his neck.

"Enough." I heard the old mans voice say.

"She may train if she feels the want and prince, you may want to take some lessons, dismissed." He said and everybody left except for nick and I.

"This is no time for sword fighting and bickering." He said eyes narrowed. I don't know why his tone of voice scared me but it did.

"The shadow fighters have been spotted within miles of the dojo no doubt we've wasted enough time not preparing princess go to your chambers nick will wait with you." He said turning and walking away.

We walked to my chambered in silence like two children who had been scolded for fighting over the last cookie. We sat down on my bed and nick pressed a button and my room went on lock down except for the door. Nick shut the door and placed the locked.

"Be ready the series may sound-" he was cut off at the wailing of sirens screamed out metal clashed with metal and Nick drew his sword. I was speechless. They honestly thought I couldn't handle being in a fight after everything I just did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
" you have to be kidding me !" I screamed pissed.

"Not now max" nick said.

I went over to my closet and opened it, I started rummaging through the many different outfits and then I spotted what I was looking for a small blue box opening it I found a dagger. Its blade a gleaming white and handle a ocean blue with little jewels carved throughout it. I marveled at it. I saw another box that was laying under neath the smaller one opening it I saw a sword it's blade as long as my forearm and the top a light blue it matched the dagger perfectly. I silently replaced them. A huge crash had me whirling around as my chamber door went flying nicks body along with it.

I muffled a gasp and turned to grab the dagger. " oh princess I have a sweet surprise for you."

I turned fumbling with the box. A hand grabbed my arm the box dropped. I quickly punched my attacker in the face. He let go and braced myself for a fight.

"Awwww she thinks she tough." The one guy said his strawberry blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and his outfit black as night.

"Bring it ponytail." I growled.

"No im not one for violence but force is a whole new thing." The two guys behind him grabbed either one of my arms and the guy I punched in the face quickly gagged my mouth my head snapped backwards so far it hurt and I let a cry of pain.

Ponytail shook his head and I was slowly allowed to bring my head back up. I started struggling and then had an idea, I jumped and kicked ponytail in the genitals. That was all I had time for before I was yanked backwards the one I punched in the face now looked more pissed than before, not sure why I haven't kicked him yet. His fist connected with my gut and I struggled for breath. He drew his hand back a second time, connecting with my face. Nick suddenly tackled him and the two started fighting. I was dragged out the doors me kicking and screaming the whole way.

**Wow 48 views I am blown away. I have this pre wrote up to chapter 9 so I can update fairly quick. And I got my first review...you guys rock. I even have a few followers ! You have no idea how awesome that is. Go ahead and private message me I love hearing from you or even leave a review I look and read them all 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
I woke up. I was laying face down in the dirt sitting up I groaned in pain. I was in a forest...great not only was I utterly alone, I was lost too. I stood uneasily my knees shaking.  
"hello." I said my voice was rough and sounded like I stalled glass.  
I stumbled along a path clinging to trees to help me stay balanced.  
"Help" I said my voice still rough. I kept walking hoping this path led somewhere.  
"Somebody...please" I said tears streaming down my face.  
I walked along for hours or so it seemed when I heard my name being called.  
"Over here..." I yelled.  
Clinging to a tree for support. I heard the rush of feet and saw a man in full black standing in front of me.  
"W..who are you." I murmured as he stepped toward me I took a step back.  
"Max it's Nick" a deep voice answered a familiar one, I stumbled forward and fell into him weeping. He held me then scooped me up and started walking I lay curled up in his arms sobbing it was the only I could do.  
I barley noticed as more people dressed the same huddled around us.  
"Back off" nick growled his voice sent me to shivering.  
I was sucked into a memory I heard angry voices and saw him standing over me he smiled.  
"Princess suck my dick !" He growled forcing ,my jaw open and putting his member in my mouth I screamed.  
"Max it's not real max your okay. Shhh easy." I heard a deep voice saying in my ear I looked around startled, had I really screamed.  
Nick was holding me in his arm and people surrounded us some angry some confused but mostly sad. I must have passed out after that.


End file.
